


I Don't Care If You'll Hate Me

by Val_Brown



Series: Bad Girls World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dark Alan Deaton, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Left Hand Allison Argent, Left Hand Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Laura Hale, Past Sexual Abuse, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: “What was the fail-safe?” Cora asked as she gripped Derek’s nape. She may be the younger sister, but she also grew up without Laura in her life after the fire; she didn’t have the same reaction to the betrayal as Derek did.Stiles looked away from where he was watching Peter to look at Cora and Derek. “Not a what, but a who.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Cora Hale, Allison Argent & Derek Hale, Allison Argent & Peter Hale, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bad Girls World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366906
Comments: 22
Kudos: 266





	I Don't Care If You'll Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to SilentDescant for the quick grammar beta. All other mistakes are mine! :)
> 
> Title is from Halestorm's song "Vicious"
> 
> This fic really doesn't link up with the others, it's a stand alone.

Allison rubbed the back of her hand over her jaw, smearing blood back toward her ear. “Well, that was fun.”

Stiles snorted from where he was leaning against a tree, his right arm cradled against his chest. “Oh yeah, Ally. It was a fucking party.”

Allison wiped her daggers as clean as she could get them and tucked them each back into their sheaths before moving across the small clearing to Stiles. She gestured to his obviously dislocated shoulder. “How in the hell did this happen?”

Stiles grunted as she grabbed hold of his arm at his wrist and elbow. Without asking, Peter held Stiles still and responded as she reduced Stiles’s shoulder. “Our esteemed Alpha decided that it would be a good idea to meet with a pack that refused to go through the proper protocol.”

“This would be the pack that Stiles has been researching right?” Allison gritted out as she felt Stiles’s shoulder slide back into place, his cut off grunt the only tell that it hurt. 

“Yep, Scotty decided that meeting them on our territory would be the way to show them that we are in charge,” Stiles said before leaning over and vomiting. “I really fucking hate dislocating my shoulder.”

“Next time don’t throw yourself at the opposing alpha,” Peter groused, pulling Stiles to his feet to help him to the Jeep.

“Speaking of the Alpha, where are they?” Allison asked, looking around the clearing. She saw Derek pulling Kira to her feet, Erica and Isaac being helped up by Boyd. She didn’t see Scott. “Actually, scratch that. Where is Scott?”

No one responded. Allison turned to Derek. “Where is your Alpha?”

“He stayed with Alan,” Derek answered as he pulled Kira to her feet, handing her back her katana.

Allison had to swallow back rage before turning to Peter and Stiles. “He let you walk into an ambush.”

“I’m sure he didn’t think it was an ambush,” Peter growled, tightening his grip on Stiles.

“Oh bullshit, Peter. We both know he knew it was a possibility. He’s so intent on keeping his hands clean he’s got blood all over them,” Allison snarled before heading back to her SUV. She didn’t turn around, knowing that the were’s would hear her. “Get everyone back to the pack house. I’ll take care of your _Alpha_.”

Stiles stopped moving. “Don’t kill him, Ally.”

“I make no promises, Stiles. He really fucked up this time. Any one of you could have been killed.” Allison turned to face him. “That is unacceptable.”

~

Allison didn’t announce her entrance to Deaton’s back room. The vet just looked at her, his face forever placid.

“Miss Argent, how nice of you to announce yourself,” Deaton drawled. 

“Can it. Where is McCall?” Allison kept her back to the wall. She didn’t trust the veterinarian as far as she could throw Derek. “He sent his pack into an ambush and he was nowhere to be found.”

“It was important,” Deaton began before Allison cut him off.

“I swear to all that is holy, Alan, if you finish that sentence, I will gut you. You and I both know how important it is for an Alpha to be present while meeting with another Pack.” Allison glared at the vet. “He should have been there with his Pack. As the Alpha it’s his job to lead them. Instead, half the Pack is injured and Stiles is at the hospital with a dislocated shoulder.”

“Miss Argent,” Deaton stepped forward with his hands up. 

Allison growled and leveled her gun at the veterinarian. “Alan, where is Alpha McCall? You have ten seconds before I start shooting.”

For the first time in all the years that she had known the Druid, Allison saw an emotion cross his face. Fear. She flipped the safety off. “My dad always told me never to aim my gun at something I’m not willing to shoot. I’m aiming at you, Druid.”

“Come out, Alpha McCall,” Deaton called out as a door opened in the back of the clinic.

“What the hell, Allison?” Scott yelled as he rushed to stand between Deaton and Allison.

“Oh, so you’re willing to make a stand here, but not with your Pack?” Allison readjusted her aim to Scott.

“I couldn’t be there, it’s important that I don’t get injured. It could be unsafe for the Pack.” Scott flashed his eyes at Allison.

She blinked at him. Where was the boy she met all those years ago? Who was this man in front of her that would let his friends, his Pack be injured and nearly killed? 

“You couldn’t risk getting hurt, _for your Pack_? Do you even hear yourself? Do you know how asinine that sounds? You are the god damn Alpha, it’s your whole fucking job to be there for meetings with other Packs so shit like this doesn’t happen. You’re lucky that nobody died. You’ll be lucky if you have a Pack tomorrow.” Allison flipped the safety back on her gun and tucked it away before turning her back on Scott and Deaton, leaving them behind with Scott yelling for her.

~

“Stiles, you can’t just brush this off. This isn’t the first time you’ve gotten injured because Scott blew off his obligation to this Pack. At this point you’re the god damn Alpha,” Allison ground out at Stiles propped up on the couch, Peter standing behind him.

“You know she’s right, Darling,” Peter said, running a hand over the back of Stiles’s neck, seemingly making sure his sling wasn’t digging in uncomfortably, but Allison could see that he was using the action to hide the scent marking.

Stiles let his head fall forward. “I know. This was so much easier when he wasn’t a total bag of dicks with a Darach whispering in his ear.”

Stiles looked up at Allison and Peter and their shocked faces. “Oh, you didn’t think I would notice that Deaton was a Darach who stole the Hale Spark when we were in high school? After Peter bit Scott it made all my mom’s ravings about monsters and magic seem more real and less her disease. Then when Deaton told me to _be the spark_ with the mountain ash, it all came together.

I started to think back on how my mom was before she got sick. The little things she could do, the _magic_. I got my Spark from her.”

Allison just blinked at Stiles and Peter pursed his lips. “That actually explains so much.”

“Peter, you have no idea. I just recently got word the evidence I was sure existed but just hadn’t been found is being sent to me. Once I have it in my hands and sit down with you, Derek, and Cora; I am going to gut him and let the tree have him.” Stiles’s eyes flashed white.

Allison grabbed Stiles’s hand and sat down. “What did he do?”

“I’ll tell you all when I have the information in my hands.” Stiles turned to face the windows, blinking rapidly. “It’s hard to see Scott like this. Melissa didn’t raise him like this. Hell, Rafael isn’t like this. Sure he’s an ass, but not the kind to let his team die to save himself. Shit, Ally, what am I going to do?”

Peter sat on Stiles's other side and put a hand on his arm, draining the pain he could see etching Stiles’s mouth and eyes. “Do you think this is something Scott is doing on his own or do think he is being manipulated?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. I’m hoping that it’s magic and once the Alpha Spark is gone he’ll be...” Stiles gripped Allison’s hand with shining eyes. 

“Scott again.”

~

Allison sat down at the table with Stiles to pore over the files he laid out on the table. The evidence before her was even worse than she thought. 

“Deaton had been playing Talia from the jump. Stiles, Peter won’t let you be the one to kill Deaton. Deaton made a fool out of him,” Allison said, pulling a file closer to her to read.

“Peter doesn’t have a choice. Deaton’s been poisoning the Nemeton, he nearly killed her by having her cut down. She demands his blood as payment. We have to do this the correct way,” Stiles said, his voice dropping as he closed the folder in front of him. “I need to call Peter and get Derek and Cora here. I need to tell them about this.”

~

Stiles stood in front of the last three Hales and knew that he had to make this as painless as he possibly could, even though it would be shattering the last bit of faith they had in people they trusted with their lives.

“The first thing I need to tell you is that what I am going to tell you here will hurt. I am not doing this to hurt you, I am doing this because you need to know the truth. The second thing is that none of you can go after the people involved. There is a proper way this needs to be taken care of and it will be done the right way. Am I clear?”

Stiles looked hard at Peter.

“Yes, Stiles.”

Stiles looked over at Cora and Derek; they both nodded.

He took a breath.

“Derek, Kate didn’t get any information from you. She already had it before she even met you. You were just a bonus. You were a gift from the people she got the information from.” Stiles didn’t need to be looking at Derek to know the look on his face. 

“Stiles,” Peter growled out. “Who was it?”

Stiles took a deep breath and turned to face the windows before facing them again. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want to say this.”

“Spit it out, Stilinski,” Cora growled, her arms wrapped around Derek.

Peter stood up and walked to where Stiles was standing and put a hand on his good shoulder. “It was Laura wasn’t it?”

“Yes and no.” Stiles turned around to face the Hales. “She wanted to be the Alpha before she was ready. Her training wasn’t finished, she still had a couple of years left to train with Alpha Blackthorne of the Siuslaw Pack before moving to work with Alpha Ito and then to work with the now deceased Alpha Martinez. 

“She was impatient. She knew that she had to take out the whole Pack because none of you would have followed her. She wasn’t ready. She also knew that Talia had a fail-safe.”

Derek looked heartbroken, Cora looked ready to murder an already dead sister, and Peter. Well, Peter looked like a cross between betrayed and sad.

“What was the fail-safe?” Cora asked as she gripped Derek’s nape. She may be the younger sister, but she also grew up without Laura in her life after the fire; she didn’t have the same reaction to the betrayal as Derek did.

Stiles looked away from where he was watching Peter to look at Cora and Derek. “Not a what, but a who. 

“Peter was the fail-safe. If Talia died before Laura was ready to take over, the Alpha spark would go automatically to Peter until Laura was ready.” 

Peter looked at Stiles thoughtfully. “Like a King Regent. I would have held the title until she was trained and then it would have transferred itself to her.”

Derek looked at Peter then back at Stiles. “But how did she get it if Peter was still alive?”

“That’s the big money question, isn’t it?” Stiles put his hand on one of the files. “I’m pretty sure it’s the same way that Scott got his ‘miraculous’ True Alpha spark.”

“Deaton.” 

The group looked up to see Allison walk in, a folder in her hand. “I got your evidence, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled a smile that made even Peter’s blood run cold.

~

Alan carefully put the book back on the shelf, turning to the stack on the table. He started at the sudden appearance of Stiles in his backroom.

“Mr. Stilinski. Can I help you?” Alan didn’t allow his uneasy feeling to show. There was something about the boy, _man_ , that made him uneasy. It could have been the darkness he felt surrounding him, but it was no different than others that magic touched. Moreover, it was the overwhelming feeling of _power_ Deaton felt blanketing him.

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Stiles moved around the room, slowly, touching things lightly. It was disturbing in a way that was too close to how he acted while infected by Void. “I have a few questions.” 

Alan swallowed hard before reaching behind himself for the jar of mistletoe he kept near his books.

“Oh come now, Druid. You don’t think that will work on me? You know what I am. Don’t kid yourself, you’re too smart for that,” Stiles chided as he moved to lean against the table in the middle of the room. “Now, question time. Was it Laura’s idea to kill the Pack or yours? Was it because you knew that if the Pack lived and Talia died that the Spark would go to Peter first?”

Alan felt his world stop. No matter his answer, this was the end. The only thing he could do was hope that Stiles would make it quick when he put him down. That’s wasn’t to say he wouldn’t try to find a way out of this.

Stiles didn’t let him answer, just continued speaking. “Since Laura bailed on you and your plans, you set up for her to die with the hopes that a mentally unbalanced Peter would be easier to control, and when that failed, spectacularly I might add, you moved on to a much easier mind to mold. It was awfully convenient that Derek happened to ‘drain’ his Alpha Spark the same night that Scott magically became a ‘True Alpha’.”

Alan wasn’t able to say a word before he felt the cold edge of a blade against his throat. 

“You helped Kate and Gerard. You cut down the Nemeton. You _murdered_ thirteen people. Over half were children. I would do the world a favor if I split you open right here,” Allison snarled against Alan’s ear, twisting his right arm up tight against his back. She used the arm she had twisted to guide him through the back room of the clinic and out to Stiles’s jeep.

“You don’t understand,” Alan tried as he was shoved into the back of the jeep, there was nothing he could do. He had no more aces up his sleeve.

“There is nothing to understand, Alan. You lost all right to ask for understanding. You violated your oaths. You betrayed your Alpha.” Stiles turned around, his eyes flaring Beta gold. “You actively participated in the sexual assault of a _child_. Derek was fifteen years old and you _gifted_ him to a predator who was going to murder his entire family. You have no right to ask for anything.”

“Scott will never forgive you. Either of you,” Alan spit out. Stiles was impressed; this was the first time he had seen an emotion from the usually imperturbable druid. 

“If that’s what’s to be, so be it. You are not going to taint this land with your darkness any longer,” Stiles sneered back, turning to face the windshield as Allison turned toward the Preserve. 

~

Stiles and Allison dragged a struggling Alan to the stump of the Nemeton. The tree pulsed brightly with power. Alan gasped a shocked breath. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he had made sure to remove its power.

“How?” Alan wheezed as Stiles and Allison lashed him to part of the raised root structure of the Nemeton. The roots were growing from the exposed center of the tree.

“How, what? How does she have power?” Stiles asked as he tightened the rope around Alan’s wrist. “That’s easy. Me. You had me drown myself. She found me. She awakened the power you have been so afraid of.

“When you had us perform the ritual to find her and with her, our parents, it unlocked what you had been trying for years to keep locked inside me.”

Stiles rounded the tree to where Allison was standing and looked down at the Nemeton with Alan lashed to the exposed heartwood. 

“You know, you can confess now. I mean we really can’t do more to you than the tree will.” Stiles moved to lean over Alan’s face. “You can finally tell me what you did to my mother.”

Allison didn’t make a sound as she watched Alan’s eyes widen at Stiles’s words. “Stiles, what are you talking about?”

Stiles looked over his shoulder and gave her a grim smile. “Alan had a hand in my mother’s death. He made sure it looked like she was losing her sanity. It was easier to brush away the ravings of a lunatic talking about magic and monsters. But to be able to get away with it for so long, he had to siphon strong magic from somewhere.” Stiles looked back at Alan. “Do you want to tell her where you got your magic from, or should I?”

“I had to maintain the balance. It was integral to this territory. The Nemeton and the Guardian were too powerful! It was ruining the balance!” Alan tried to explain. He could feel how futile his arguments were. The tree was pulsing beneath him, Stiles was starting to shine like Claudia used to when she would communicate with the Nemeton, and Alan knew his time was nearly up.

~

Allison watched as Stiles began to shine like concentrated moonlight. His head tilted back as though he were howling at the moon. His hands held out in supplication, he moved slowly around the stump. She couldn’t hear what Alan was saying, but she could see that he was fighting his bonds. It seemed as though the tree was holding him tight.

Then, as though through a fog, she could hear Stiles speaking a language she did not understand as the stump began to glow in the same moonlight as Stiles. She watched as Alan stopped struggling and his chest stopped moving. 

Stiles moved away from the stump as it began to grow around Alan’s body. 

Stiles took Allison’s hand as they watched the tree grow before them.


End file.
